


The Grey House

by Ghostwriter0411



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriter0411/pseuds/Ghostwriter0411
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Kudos: 56





	The Grey House

She was angry. She was upset. She was hurt. How could she. After everything how could she do this. She told her she loved her over and over again. She told her they belonged together, always. She put a ring on her finger. She told her no more lies.  
And yet there vanessa sat, in her car outside the house charity had entered with a man half an hour ago.

Vanessa didn't want to think that charity could ever possibly want to cheat on her. The slight thought of her with another person made her insides turn cold and her heart feel as if it would crush into a million tiny pieces.

It started two weeks ago when she noticed charity making sly phone calls and abruptly ending them whenever vanessa entered the room. Always on her phone. Texting, smiling as she typed. Then the disappearing started. Here and there charity would make an excuse why she would be late or why she had to pop into town, and whenever vanessa offered to come with her she came out with a reason to why she couldn't. Then came the phone call yesterday that she clearly wasnt meant to hear.

"Hey, yeah absolutely I'm alone so we can talk. No no she has no idea. I feel awful lying to her but its definitely for the best, I can't tell her. No I can't see you today but I can manage to get away tomorrow afternoon? Yeah? You're an angel. Il see you tomorrow then yeah? Right okay, see ya babe."

That was enough for vanessas ears. And her chest. Her blue eyes darkened and filled with tears. Her ears rang and her chest felt tight. It made sense now. She was seeing someone else. How could she do this to her, after she really felt she could trust her. Of all the things charity could do, cheating was the one thing she never thought would happen. She trusted her in that sense. Even after everyone had warned her when they first got together she never imagined it would happen.

That evening was hard, she had to force herself to pretend she was non the wiser. She had to sit down at dinner with her and the kids and act normal. She had to put on a smile as if the pain in her heart wasn't there at all. Looking at her beautiful woman and trying not to imagine her in the arms of another. A man. She felt sick.

She made out she had a headache and went to up bed earlier than charity. She didn't know how long she'd been laying there wide awake, just thinking. It seemed like forever but it couldn't have been any longer than an hour. She heard the door open, she heard charity shuffling out of her clothes and putting on her night shirt. She heard her sigh. Was she sighing out of guilt? Was she sighing because she wanted to be with this other person? Vanessa felt like crying her heart out but remained silent. 

She felt a cold flush of air as charity climbed in bed behind her.

"Babe? You awake?" A whisper came.

She remained still and silent. She couldn't move even if she wanted to.

She felt charitys warm, beautiful body up against the back of her and an arm wrapping around her. She felt charitys face buried in the back of her hair and another sigh on the back of her neck. Then a kiss. Why was she doing this. Why was she making all this so much more painful. Why was she being this affectionate when she had another person that she had probably been like this with just recently. She felt a lump in her throat and a wave of sickness in her stomach. She breathed. She had a sour taste in her mouth. She breathed again.

She leaped out of bed half knocking charity aside and ran to the bathroom.

Charity heard her fiance throw up and jumped up to run after her.

"Babe are you okay? What's the matter? Can I come in?"

"No. No I'm fine."

After flushing the toilet and brushing her teeth she opened the door, charity stood against the wall waiting for her looking concerned.

"Are you ill babe what's up?" 

"No honestly charity I'm fine, I had a migraine that's all il be alright in the morning" she tried to hide her heartbreak, slightly smiling through her misery.

"You're not going into work tomorrow, I need to pop out in the afternoon for a bit to meet a supplier but il only be gone an hour or so. So I'm looking after you tomorrow lady."

Vanessa just smiled. Little did charity know vanessa was planning on skipping work anyway. She was going to follow her. It made her feel terrible and dirty knowing she would follow and spy on her fiance but she HAD to know. She had to see who this person was. She had to know.

Vanessa faced away from charity again, feeling her cuddle up behind her. Usually this feeling was bliss, made her heart full and her body hot. It was her favourite part of the day. Being alone in bed with her woman all snuggled up. Charity was always extra needy and soft at night. Always needed vanessa that little bit more.  
But tonight all vanessa could do was lay there with tears in her eyes. Heart pounding.

The next morning was tense but vanessa tried her hardest to not make it show. Charity made her breakfast and fussed over her like nothing was wrong. Nothing at all.

How does she do it she thought. How does she act like nothing is phasing her. How does she act like there are no secrets.

The rest of the day vanessa just spent on the sofa, her mind running wild with thoughts that made her feel physically sick.

Around 2PM she saw charity on her phone. Smiling whilst texting again. Her stomach clenched.

"Right babe I'm meeting that supplier I wont be long okay" she kissed Vanessa's head and left.

Moving like shed never moved before she shoved her vans on her feet and grabbed her keys. Seeing charity slowly back out and drive off she jumped in her car and followed her. For a brief moment she though shed lost her. But there she was ahead in the distance. 

Her mouth was dry and her stomach in her throat as she followed quite a way behind. Up in the distance she noticed charity pull into the drive of a house. A nice looking house. Painted a pale grey. A sports car in the drive way. She felt sick. Did she go in after her? Did she call her? She didn't know what to think let alone what to do. 

Seeing charity get out she noticed the door open and a tall, dark and extremely handsome man appeared. They hugged. He kissed her cheek. He took her hand and led her inside.

Vanessa burst into tears, everything running through her head she drove home. Her heart pounding. Her stomach hurting. She cried the whole way home.

She knew she couldn't hide her feelings from charity, not now. That was one thing vanessa could hardly ever do. When she felt emotions she really felt them. When she hurt she HURT. And charity always knew. She had to tell her. She sat and waited. Her legs restless and eyes sore.

Vanessa heard keys in the door about an hour later and in walked a smiling charity.

"Hey babe sorry I was longer than expected I..."

She cut off when she saw vanessa sitting there, eyes red and watery. The look on her fiance's face made her heart drop.

"Ness oh my god what's wrong? What's happened?"

Tears brimmed and fell from Vanessa's eyes.

"I know charity." She managed to say.

Charity looked puzzled.

"You know"?

"Yes charity I know please don't make me look like an idiot I know. I've heard your phone calls I've seen you texting I followed you today. I followed you and saw you with him."

"Ness"

"No charity, I feel bad enough that I FOLLOWED you like a mad woman please dont make me feel even more like one. All I want to know is who he is. And why."

Charity stood dumbfounded not sure on what to say.

"You followed me?"

"Yes"

"Babe you should have spoken to me first" charity breathed.

Vanessa began to cry, ranting in between sobs, not really making sense. Nose bunged up, high pitched voice, not letting charity get a word in edge ways.

Giving up on trying to speak she grabbed Vanessa's hand and pulled her outside.

"Charity what are you doing!?" 

She pulled vanessa to the car and pointed.

"That. That is what I've been doing."

It took a moment for vanessa to focus between her blurred eyes but suddenly she saw movement in the back seat.

Sitting there looking at her through the glass was a small, fluffy dog. A puppy. Looking at her with big loving eyes. 

It hit her like a ton of bricks. In just a brief moment vanessa got it, she realised. A wave of guilt, embarrassment and love overcome her all at once.

"Oh charity. Oh my god I'm... im sorry. I'm so stu.." 

"Shhhh" she was cut off by charity pulling her in close. Kissing her cheek and brushing the wild stray hairs out of her flustered face.

"If I'd known you thought I was cheating I'd have told you babe!" She said as she kissed her face again.

"Everything pointed to you seeing someone else so I presumed.. I heard you talking on the phone, I heard everything and thought you were cheating on me. Then when I saw you hugging that bloke and going into his house I just..."

"Babe, hes the husband of the guy we met at that gay bar in hotten. He advertised on Facebook that his dog had puppies and they needed homes, I know you have been wanting one for so long so I was going to surprise you. I wanted to make you happy you daft mare."

Vanessa felt silly. She looked into the car again and smiled through her tears.

"Charity I'm so sorry".

Charity pulled her close again and kissed her forehead.

"Hey it's okay, just make sure you TALK to me in future yeah? And if you could ever think I'd ever want anyone else but you then you're more of an air head than I thought" she winked.

She pulled her fiance in and kissed her. She pushed her hair out of her face again and kissed her more. Calming her. Making her feel that safe content feeling again.

"So, I want you to meet hector."

Charity opened the car door and picked up the little bundle of fur. Handing the puppy to her fiance.

Vanessa was overwhelmed and overjoyed.

"Oh my gosh hes GORGEOUS charity!"

She took the newest member of the family in her arms and held him tight.

"So will he do?" Charity laughed.

"Charity hes perfect. And so are you. I'm so sorry."

Charity just put her finger to Vanessa's lips.

"I love you ness. More than anything in this world. NOTHING would EVER change that okay? Even if you do follow me in your pyjamas like a maniac."

Vanessa laughed before charity kissed her softly. 

"Me and you ness. Always."


End file.
